True Weird Stories of Minecraft: Harry Potter and the Obsidian Gate
by MinecraftDragon2000
Summary: UNFINISHED: A boy quite familiar with magical worlds is taken to an altogether new one with the help of a mature guiding hand. K plus


The other day I was outside the Gamestop near my home. Not to buy anything, I don't like to support businesses who only refund in so-called "store credit" these days. I was hanging out with one of the checkout-babes (not a sexist term, it's an official classification) who seems to enjoy my random musings. Regardless, there I was and who should I see but Harry Potter circa Goblet of Fire moped tragically against the side of a British-looking car. The scar was the clearest dead giveaway, it's bolt shape cut across his face like lightening in the stormy sky. He was in his muggle clothes, and so I naturally assumed this was yet another awful summer with the Dursleys for poor Harry.

"Oi!" I shout, sympathetically shifting my tonality to that of a brit, "Vacationing 'ere in the states are you?" As I approach, my arms shoot forward friendlily to simultaneously offer a handshake and a Fierce Grape subtype of Gatorade. "I'm not really British." I add as we shake. A smile erupts beneath his messy mop of black hair, "Could have fooled me! The name's Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to see someone this summer who cares about people," he says glancing with disdain at three fat shapes sitting at the distant Starbucks "who might you be then?"

"Might as well call me Ichigo," I say "everyone I respect does."

"Cheers Ichigo!" Harry says, taking a swig of the wet, juicy concoction. The look on his face shows he hasn't been as happy in months. "It tastes as good as Butterbeer!" His smile suddenly drops "Er, that is..."

I laugh a knowing laugh to no one in particular "I'm certain I don't know what that is."

Harry relaxes, believing his muggle-cover to be safe "So Ichigo," he asks with piercing green eyes, "What are you doing out here today?"

"Well, before I gave it to you I _was_ going to drink my Gatorade. Then I was going to walk to the computer lab and play Minecraft for a few hours. You can come, if you think your caretakers wouldn't mind."

"Oh Minecraft!" His emerald eyes light up "I've heard of Minecraft!"

_Of course you have, _I think, _you're the boy who lived._

Back at the lab, Potter leans over my shoulder as I log myself into Minecraft "Notch's gift to the world is perfectly awesome as a single player game, certainly better than the mindless FPS/Farmville drivel we're being force-fed these days, but the game becomes something more as a multiplayer experience..."

"A way of life." says Harry breathlessly as he watches the chunks of our world unload before his very jade eyes, a cubed beach, a lake several blocks deep, a forest made up of an unknowable number of birch, oak and possibility... "It's beautiful." he gasps.

"It's ours Harry," I say, putting my irl hand on his shoulder, "it's ours. I'll log you in, I have several accounts."

Within minutes, Harry and I are within Minecraftia. "If you put two planks on the grid, one on top of the other like this, you can make wooden rods." I explain.

"Like wands" Harry whispers, forgetting himself.

"And with three planks above like so, you can craft the pick." I say with due reverence "It's the true foundation of the Minecraft tech-tree."

"Bugger!" Harry shouts, "I can't seem to break this iron ore, even with the pick I've just built!"

I smirk knowingly "You mean 'crafted,' and you'll need to make one out of stone to get that ore to break in any meaningful way. And then we'll need that iron to be smelted in a furnace to make a pick worthy of breaking diamonds. And from there we'll use the diamonds to make another pick to gain obsidian which leads to enchantments and entirely new worlds."

"Brilliant!" says Harry with a brilliant grin "This game is as complex as it is accessible!"

Time flies faster than HP himself on a Nimbus 2000, I as the perfect teacher and Harry as the perfect student. At once point I excused myself to the restroom and when I returned I found a large, unopened container of Fierce Purple Gatorade waiting by my bag! Harry explained to me that he had supposedly ran out and bought one for each of us, but I knew he had Accio or Apparated them.

Before long Harry and I had built ourselves a wizard-worthy outpost of brick, cobblestone half-slabs and three different flavors of wooden plank. "It'll do until we can think up a bigger project to call home." I say "A castle isn't the most original thing to build, but something tells me it would appeal to you, Potter-chan."

"Smashing stuff," Harry brits "but it sounds like a lot of work for just the two of us. Mind if I invite a few friends? I know for a fact Hermione already has an account."

I flash my teeth at him and hand him the server's password from around my neck "Looks like we're in for a magical evening."

To Be Continued?

(If not the castle we all build is obviously great and utilizes redstone thanks to Hermione + we almost die in the Nether + it's discovered I'm a wizard too.)


End file.
